


欲盖弥彰

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: *一切都源于罗纳尔多那严格的饮食习惯和阿扎尔高热量爱好之间的矛盾。*极端重度ooc，拉郎pwp，带dirty talk，介意勿入！！！





	欲盖弥彰

（私设克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多租借回曼联，阿扎尔留在切尔西。在某年夏天赛季前友谊赛之后，罗纳尔多邀请几位朋友去他家玩。）

 

热情好客的罗纳尔多当时正把煮好的鸡肉摆上桌，他闻了闻，特意加上去的黑胡椒粉散发着清香，还不错，朋友们应该会喜欢吧——他想到了当年埃弗拉惊恐的眼神以及后来在厕纸上读到的“C罗找你去他家你千万得拒绝”的报道，天可怜见，这真是绝对的误会！他想着想着，又往蔬菜上挤了一把沙拉酱。

或许阿扎尔应该看一看这篇报道，那么他就会停下踩着油门的脚，掉头，驾驶着他的豪车回到家中吃一口高热量的奶酪饼干或者炸鸡腿，随便什么都行，油脂在嘴里蹦迪的幸福感会立即充满他。

可他没有。

我们的顶级中场想着圈内最有钱的男人惯是会享受的，私人宴会上，总不至于拿出寒酸的食物来招待人，毕竟自己对待朋友，那真是极好的——至少在吃食上无可挑剔。不，不对！阿扎尔认为他必须纠正一下，以挽救自己的形象——嘿，他可是一个职业的足球运动员。他希望罗纳尔多先生可以稍稍透露一些射门的技巧，如果自己射术再精准些，就能稳坐世界第三。当然了，对他这个年纪来说未必管用，但，毕竟那个人是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

 

罗纳尔多开门的时候，只有一个矮个子男人穿着随意套在身上的T恤，站在他门口。

“噢，阿扎尔先生，快请进快请进。”他把人让进屋，心里有点疑虑，按说曼联的人不来就算了，大家平时三天两头聚在一起，大有相看生厌的意思。可怎么阿扎尔竟独自成行？

阿扎尔伸出双臂，给了罗纳尔多一个拥抱，以表示自己的热情和对这次邀请的感谢。他捕捉到对方眼里一闪而过的疑惑和失望，体贴地为自己的队友解释，“今儿不是周末，他们忙着自己的事呢，什么给孩子开家长会啦，什么家庭聚餐啦，什么赞助商活动啦。唔……当然，我不是说你的安排不好，就只是……不凑巧，你知道的。不过他们都有托我给你带口信，关于昨天那场比赛，你的几次射门极其漂亮，你一直都是世界最佳……嗯！”

罗纳尔多挑起眉，看着阿扎尔在他面前喋喋不休的说话，有点意思。看来厕纸也不总是乱写，至少关于阿扎尔的报道，他看着还挺真实的——的确是一个开朗又可爱，迷人又……性感的宝贝。当他意识到自己对于这个算是初次近距离接触的人有了如此多的褒义印象时，他不禁扬起一个笑容，配上他闪闪发光的耳钉，阿扎尔竟看出一丝轻佻，于是他适当地闭嘴了。

那我们来看看世界第一第二第三的球员，会用什么美食来招待他的朋友，阿扎尔如是想着，踏进了罗纳尔多几千平的豪宅。他穿过长长的玄关，发现屋子里安静得吓人，不对，怎么曼联的人一个也没来？于是他抬头去看罗纳尔多。

得到的回复与他的说辞无二，“开家长会啦，家庭聚餐啦，商业活动啦，人到中年，总是被这些繁琐的事情缠身，没劲。”

阿扎尔耸耸肩，“就是，单身多好，想跟谁好跟谁好。”

罗纳尔多把他领进饭厅，圆桌上整齐地摆放着几套餐具，中间却只有两个盘子，里面装着绿油油的蔬菜和白花花的鸡肉，或许还有些调料装饰，这不重要，阿扎尔几乎把双眼瞪出来了。

或许这只是前菜，他想。

罗纳尔多拉着他入座，“喜欢吗？”

阿扎尔一时语塞……出于礼貌，他点了点头。

罗纳尔多像是松了口气，他笑得很裂，“我就知道，你这种级别的球员，是会跟我有同样的饮食习惯的。”

阿扎尔愣了愣，他反复斟酌着这句话，好像觉出了不一样的味道。他摇摇头，“事实上，”他决定挣扎一下，看能不能在罗纳尔多家里吃到别的什么，“我是一个高热量爱好者，我是指炸鸡、汉堡、薯条这些。”

“什么？我的天啊，你在伦敦呆了这么多年，这些玩意儿你还没吃腻吗？而且……你的教练没有强制性规范你的饮食？”罗纳尔多觉得不可思议。

“这些倒不紧要，我是说我们可以以后再讨论，但是现在……罗纳尔多先生，或许我更希望吃到奶酪火锅、巴西烤肉、煎鹅肝，再不济，芝士土豆泥也好啊。”他睁着漂亮的大眼睛看着面前的男人。

罗纳尔多心头一动，他不自然地眨了眨眼，这样的攻势他有点招架不住。他叉起一块鸡肉，递到阿扎尔嘴边，“你试试，这绝对不比你说的那些东西差！”

气氛陡然滑向暧昧。

阿扎尔接下来的动作无疑把空气推向潮红。

他搂住罗纳尔多的手臂，脸在他身上蹭了几下，“我……对鸡肉过敏……”

过敏你吃炸鸡？

但罗纳尔多脑子顿时炸开了，以至于他根本没在意对方在说什么。他看着软糯糯的男人贴在在他身上疑似撒娇，却又好似并非刻意为之。宝贝，玩火也不带这样的。  
阿扎尔想着自己一顿不吃饿得慌，以他的脾性，万事好商量，但吃饭绝不将就。于是当他见罗纳尔多没反应时，不由得手上发了点力，他把男人整条手臂都拽进怀里，下巴搁到他肩头，“克里斯？克里斯……我不要吃这个嘛！”

罗纳尔多如梦初醒。他猛地甩开阿扎尔，干咳了一声，“可是我家没别的了，就吃这个吧。”

阿扎尔放弃了，他决定随便吃两口，然后借口说自己要回去喂猫跑掉算了！

沉默的进餐时间，两个男人各自心怀鬼胎。

 

阿扎尔拿着叉子，叉起鸡肉，使劲蘸了蘸所剩无几的胡椒酱，皱着眉又吃了一口。罗纳尔多已经放下餐具，他站起身，伸腿从桌子底下踢了一脚，竟然弹出个球。

“来，陪我训练。”

阿扎尔以为他幻听了。他嘴里包着肉，木讷地看着他，仿佛看见了什么怪物，“可我还没吃完啊？”

罗纳尔多去扯他的手臂，“别吃了，你吃得够多了。”

？？？

阿扎尔差点以为他们是十年的生死之交。

他艰难地吞下那口，决定按计划行事，“不好意思，罗纳尔多先生……”

“你刚才还叫我克里斯呢？”

“唔……好吧，不好意思，克里斯，我家里的猫粮用完了，我的Catty还在等我回去喂它。”阿扎尔站起来拍拍屁股——很好，现下罗纳尔多眼里只有那浑圆的翘臀了，他全然没听见阿扎尔在说什么，管他呢，今晚的消遣似乎有着落了。

罗纳尔多没说话，转身去颠球了，一边问他，“你来不来？”

阿扎尔脑袋摇得快晃下来。

罗纳尔多脚尖一点，足球就划了个弧线飞到阿扎尔脸上。

阿扎尔不得不跳起来，用胸把球停住，然后膝盖一顶，把球弹了出去。他不免有点生气，没有人可以打断他吃东西！没有人！

罪魁祸首反倒开心得很，“这就对了，来，一起来玩。”

我玩个头！阿扎尔说，“我确实应该走了。”没什么客套话，直接表达了自己的去意，这在他的一贯处事中并不多见。

罗纳尔多一把拽过他的手臂，人就被顶在墙上，“艾登，我可以这样叫你吗？”也没等人答应，他就继续说下去了，“陪我玩会儿。”

“……”阿扎尔脑子登时迷糊了，他寻思着这也没喝酒啊，咋晕乎乎的呢？

罗纳尔多贴在阿扎尔耳边，闻着他身上的香水味道，香得很，比自己家的CR7好闻。于是他情难自禁地在他脖子上烫了个吻。

潘多拉的魔盒打开了。

 

阿扎尔鬼使神差地点点头。紧接着一根柔软滚烫的舌头就闯进了他嘴里，勾缠着他的舌头，与他唇舌相绕，津液暗度。阿扎尔舒服地眯起眼睛，这个人，吻技也是世界第一第二第三好。

罗纳尔多的手顺着阿扎尔的T恤下摆探进去，摸到他的肚子，与自己硬梆梆的一身腱子肉差远了，他自恋的想着，但这种柔软有弹性的手感又令人十分眷恋，他不由地多摸了几下，引来小男人轻微的扭动和颤栗。罗纳尔多更兴奋了。

他的舌尖舔着阿扎尔的下唇，然后往下咬住他的下巴，带着点胡渣，刺刺的，很野性，他用力吸吮了几下，换来两声充满欲望的鼻音。他左手继续在阿扎尔的腰上游走，右手摸下去搂住他丰满的屁股，饶是他身经百战，也不得不感慨一句上帝造物的不公，这样完美的屁股只长在了阿扎尔身上。

他忍不住用力狠狠揉了几下。

阿扎尔微微睁开眼，眼里浮着点点水光，眸色沾染了欲望深不见底。“唔……”

“叫我克里斯。”

“克里斯……”阿扎尔颤巍巍的叫了一声，“啊呜……”

罗纳尔多不负所望，拽下阿扎尔的黑色运动裤，隔着内裤用指尖在他的前端打圈，阿扎尔陷溺在欲望中，他死死掐住罗纳尔多在自己腰上煽风点火的手，痛感却使后者暴躁起来。罗纳尔多在他屁股上使劲掐了两把，白嫩嫩的臀肉浮起几道红印，小男人吃痛地哼了两声。

罗纳尔多粗鲁地拉下阿扎尔的内裤，硬挺的阴茎几乎是弹到他的脸上。他闭上眼用力闻了闻，龟头渗出的液体散发着芬芳，他忍不住张嘴含了进去。

“啊……”阿扎尔发出低哑的呻吟，他的手摸到罗纳尔多的头发，没涂发胶的头发软乎乎的，随着罗纳尔多的舌头顶在他的马眼上，而整个口腔都在用力吞吐吸吮他的阴茎，他爽得手上失了力道，扯得罗纳尔多头皮发疼。

罗纳尔多打开他的手，把他整个人翻过去，面对着诱人的肥臀，捏了捏他的手指，“宝贝，自己把洞操开，让我进去。

阿扎尔身子顿了一下，他一向被恋人宽待，德布劳内也好吉鲁也好，在床上都对他极度温柔，他从来没有吃过这种屈辱。但是，怎么说呢，他明显感觉这种要求使得他阴茎又胀大了一圈。他颤着手犹豫不决。

罗纳尔多倒也不急，只是用指尖划过他睾丸根部的神经，又在他的菊穴四周游走，“宝贝，长夜漫漫，我有的是时间等你。”说着又撸动了几下比利时人的前面赤裸裸的欲望，“就怕你硬的太久吃不消。”

倒好像他自己没硬着似的。

阿扎尔被这一连串的动作搞得差点射出来，但罗纳尔多的指尖堵住了他的马眼。他痛苦地呜咽一声，自己摸到屁股上，指尖慢慢伸到洞口。

罗纳尔多轻笑出声，蓝军头牌完全超出了自己的想象，太迷人了。谁会不喜欢艾登·阿扎尔呢？

“宝贝，刚才是不是没吃饱？过来，把它吃到嘴里。”罗纳尔多扳过阿扎尔的头，指了指自己内裤包裹着的肉棒。

阿扎尔脑子已经无法思考了，他顺从地跪了下去，扒开男人的裤子，张嘴含住了对方硕大的龟头，接着往嘴里吸了一截，熟练地吞吐起来。另一头的屁股高高翘着，手指在臀缝里进进出出，先是一根，慢慢插进去了两根。

罗纳尔多这个角度看不见阿扎尔怎么操自己的，很可惜，他想。于是作为补偿，他扣住了阿扎尔的后脑勺，腰上顶了几下，差不多是插到了男人的喉咙里，阿扎尔呛了几下，却仍然没把他吐出来，真骚。

“宝贝，什么时候后穴操开了，想要我的鸡巴就说一声。我可严阵以待呢。”罗纳尔多话音刚落，就感觉自己龟头一凉，阿扎尔松开他，抬起头睁着水雾雾的大眼睛，“克里斯……快，我想要……”

“哈！”阿扎尔尖叫一声，罗纳尔多插得太快太深了，他感觉到自己穴口的嫩肉火辣辣的，痛感使他清醒了一瞬，他想不通怎么就这样了，十分钟前他还说要回家喂猫，这太过了。他怎么能是第一次见面就可以被操的人呢，他没有这么淫荡。

“不，不要！你出去！”他大声喊着。

罗纳尔多当然不会理他，他抓住阿扎尔的屁股不让他逃，“怎么？现在想起忠贞，不觉得太晚了吗？而且，你想让我出去吗？宝贝你真该看看自己的肉壁是怎么紧紧咬我的，啧，你真是绝佳的床伴……”

彼时，罗纳尔多刚好深入到阿扎尔的凸点上，阿扎尔呜咽一声，浑身都软了下去。

罗纳尔多非常满意，忍不住得意洋洋的炫耀，“怎么样，我还可以吧，把你这样的小骚货喂饱是不在话下的。”

阿扎尔身体极端舒适，但他不肯承认自己是对方嘴里那种人，这一切都只是意外，于是他决定反击，“是啊，克里斯你技术这么好，取悦过不少人吧？他们是谁呀，你的主顾吗？”

果然，身后的人动作停滞了一下，紧接着是一阵剧烈又迅速的抽插，完全是粗暴而疯狂的，“现在我才是你的主顾，让我猜猜，你平时都是跟谁玩——法国人吉鲁？你往人家身上倒贴的样子，真让人鸡巴硬的受不了。”

阿扎尔被操得说不出话，他双手胡乱地想抓罗纳尔多，却被甩开了，他无奈只好往前面摸，他需要稳一下身体，虽然罗纳尔多扣着他的腰臀，可是被插得浑身发软站不稳也太丢人了。他抓住桌沿，用力到指节发白，他甚至担心会把桌子按塌了。

罗纳尔多还在背后羞辱他，他已经精神涣散了，他根本听不进去。他喃喃着问了一句，“可是奥利也喜欢我呀，你呢？那个巴西人喜欢你吗？你这样操过他吗？我猜，就是你求他他也不会上你吧……”

这话可不得了，基本上是点燃了罗纳尔多浑身的怒火和欲火，他气急败坏地用手捂住阿扎尔的嘴，甚至伸了手指进去搅他的舌头，阻止他进一步的言语冒犯。

“那么，吉鲁知道你这么骚吗？他知道你是个第一次见面就被人操干的婊子吗？如果他知道他还喜欢你吗？”罗纳尔多并不打算放过阿扎尔，他恶意激怒他。他也不知道怎么回事，明明一开始他是想对他温柔来着。或许阿扎尔就是这样一个人吧，在任何场合你都会喜欢他，怜爱他，除了在床上，这时候你只想狠狠地折磨他操弄他，听他浪叫听他求饶。

罗纳尔多感觉到后穴的肉壁紧紧附着他，深深浅浅的褶皱随着他的抽插而舒展开，鲜红的嫩肉被他带出来，又重新塞进洞里。

阿扎尔还想要反驳什么，却被插得浑身发抖，身后的肉棒用力深入，像是想把囊袋一起塞进来，捅进他的胃里。他有点神志不清了，嘴里含着手指合不上，口水顺着嘴角往下滴，他头发散乱，闭着眼疯狂地摇晃脑袋，喉咙里发出断断续续的音节发泄着一波波触电般的快感。

阿扎尔大腿紧绷着，后穴湿热紧致，主动吸吮着卖力抽插的肉棒，同时，他龟头源源不断地吐出黏液，整个屋子充满了淫靡的味道。他忍不住伸手去撸动自己的龟头。  
罗纳尔多捉住他的手腕，别到腰后，另一只手堵住他的马眼，“我劝你老实点。不然你射不出来的。”

阿扎尔痛苦地叫了一声，声音哑的可怕，他放弃了挣扎，由着男人在他身后驰骋，顶的一下比一下重，一下比一下深。他迷迷糊糊的想射，却被堵得难受。

罗纳尔多笑他，“求我啊。”

“嗯啊……求你……让我出来吧……”阿扎尔被快感和痛苦折磨的毫无心气，什么话都不过脑子，只想释放自己。

“说，你是不是婊子？”

“是，我是婊子……呜……”

“喊我。”

“克里斯……克里斯……”

“不，不是这个。”罗纳尔多收紧臀部，腰腹疯狂顶在阿扎尔的屁股上。

“老公……”阿扎尔大脑几近空白，他几乎是哭着挤出了这个词。

“你倒想得美，我不得被你绿成啥样。”罗纳尔多嘴上斥着他，心里却对这称呼极其满意，他松开阿扎尔，几乎是同时，阿扎尔射在了他的手上。于是他把手指插进他嘴里，逼他舔下自己的精液。而阿扎尔因为高潮带来的紧缩，夹得他差点丢了魂，他拔出一大半，稳了稳神，又在阿扎尔破碎的呻吟声中把他抱到桌上，对着他潮红的色欲小脸重新抽插起来。


End file.
